The invention relates to a dispensing valve or nozzle for filling liquids into a storage container. The refueling of, in particular, smaller aircraft is effected using so-called airfield refueling valves, by means of which fuel is discharged into fill openings that are frequently located on the topside of the wings (overwing refueling). The carrying out of such overwing refueling is expensive and time-consuming, and requires considerable skill because, on the one hand, the dispensing valve together with a heavy fill hose has to be moved into the necessary overwing position and, on the other hand, a safety or protective cap has to be removed from the discharge pipe of the dispensing valve (nozzle) prior to the refueling operation. Further, an earth cable (ground wire) on the dispensing valve must be connected to the aircraft in order to produce a connection to frame.